custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hahnah
The Hahnah were a breed of amphibious crab Rahi. History The Hahnah species were originally created by Makuta Bitil using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The fundamental genetic code of the species was notably derived from the Keras genus made by Makuta Tridax and, as such, the Hahnah came to be perceived as a genetic offshoot of the more populous species. Distributed across the Matoran Universe, the Hahnah revealed themselves to be a predatory and ill-tempered breed of Rahi, successfully adapting to volcanic or aquatic ecosystems around the Great Spirit Robot. While the species generally came to reside in the Southern Island Chain, several thousand individual specimens were known to venture across the rain forest floors of the Southern Continent and played a major role in determining the structure of the ecosystem. On Stelt, Hahnah crabs came to be considered a fine delicacy and their communities were initially the unwilling recipient of constant harassment by Steltian fishermen. As a result of such extensive poaching activity and the lack of any readily apparent coastal heat sources, few Hahnah colonies existed in the Northern regions of the Matoran Universe. Roughly 40,000 years ago, the unsustainable harvest of the species spawned a lucrative commercial enterprise, which began to endanger the Hahnah population across several of the Matoran Universe's domes. With marine biologists in Ga-Metru predicting that the species' extinction would severely impact a number of ecosystems across the Great Spirit Robot and with the Brotherhood of Makuta no longer willing to create Rahi, it became the unfortunate charge of several Toa Hagah teams to preserve the species by intervening in the poaching trade. While they ultimately succeeding in stabilizing a number of Hahnah colonies outside of trading routes, this intrusion served only to further alienate the Toa from the other denizens of the Matoran Universe. Due to the unsavory memories evoked by this particular species, Norik notably chose to omit any mention of the Hahnah in his Rahi Guidebook. In the years after the Great Cataclysm, a Hahnah colony based on Voya Nui came to inhabit the Cape of No Hope and Voya Nui Bay, with a splinter fraction flourishing in the colder depths of the Pit. Roughly one year ago, one particular Hahnah crab specimen was known to have accompanied Toa Mahri Jaller on his journey through the Pit, attracted to the intense heat he emitted. Training the Hahnah, the Toa of Fire mounted a Cordak Blaster upon the creature, which notably saved the Toa's life by devouring a Sea Squid. Following the Battle of Bara Magna and subsequent Reformation of Spherus Magna, the majority of the Matoran Universe's Hahnah population was evacuated onto the surface of a new world, though several colonies remained trapped in aquatic depths or otherwise attracted to cooling heat sources. Seeking to rescue the species once more, Toa Hagah Gaaki was known to be instrumental in transporting clusters of Hahnah from the decaying Matoran Universe, allowing them to flourish in the coastal biomes of Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Abundant in the volcanic southern regions of the Matoran Universe, the amphibious Hahnah characteristically thrive in tropical waters, attracted to warmer temperatures. Unlike their Keras counterparts, however, the Hahnah prefer to stay in darker climates and can die in the dry heat of direct sunlight. Since red light does not reach the ocean depths, Hahnah have evolved to possess crimson coloration, making them appear black in the deeper aquatic regions and enabling them to camouflage themselves. Hahnah typically have poor eyesight but possess highly developed senses of taste and smell. They feed primarily on smaller Rahi but will consume algae and other plant life, scavenging fallen leaves, seedlings, and fruits then recycling nutrients and helping to determine the spread and composition of native flora. Choosing to inhabit warm but dark coastal regions, Hahnah Crabs are attracted to light and heat. Appearances *''BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness'' *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned Category:Rahi